Sgt frog, Comic relief, a red nose day to remember
by The-chibi-trio
Summary: one shot - Could this be... EVERYONE HAS THE DEADLY REDS DISEASE! ... has keroro doomed us all or is this just a silly misunderstanding!  READ, REVIEW, PASS THE STORY ON, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY BUY A RED NOSE FOR COMIC RELIEF!  we own nothing    '


Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso - Comic relief s Red nose day!

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Flecia: Hey everyone! We are taking a break from our other story to write this in dedication to red nose day!

Kellbo: Just for the record I personally think this story is a waste of time because it won t actually raise any money!

Bechi: Kellbo -_-' ...

Flecia: BUT hopefully this will get everyone in the red nose day spirit and start raising money!

Kellbo: We're actually wearing bunny costumes while typing this, its ridiculous because it s so difficult to press the keys with these stupid paws!

Bechi: Umm... we are dressed as bunnies because we are fundraising, we got a bunch of people to sponsor us to dress as bunnies for a week!

Flecia: So far we have raised over $280 for comic relief, you don't have to dress up if you don t want to but just buying a red nose could help improve someone less fortunate life!

Kellbo: I doubt anyone will read this but if you do than please convince other people to read it too and review! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...

All: SUPPORT COMIC RELEIF! ~ thank you.

"Kukuku, its completed sir" the yellow scientist exclaimed in a bored tone as a green can shot out of the red machine he was working on. "Ohh with this We will take over pekapon for sure! ... urrm what is it?" Keroro asked as he picked up the can and shook it to his ear. "THAT is my special brand of soft drink,  
'Red summer'!" kururu replied not even turning to face his leader, "Ahh so it is soda right?" the green coloured frog asked as he griped the metal dealy on top to open it.  
"It s not for you... if you drink that you'll be sorry" came the reply. Keroro gulped and put down the can, "So what does this think do?" he asked rather frustrated,  
"Kukuku, well it will defeat earth s main defence allowing us to invade with ease" answered kururu as he walked lazily over to his computer and sat down.  
"Keron, the year 1558, half of the planet was wiped out from the dangerous and fatal disease..." the yellow frog began before he was interrupted by the sergeant, "...Red's disease!"  
Keroro answered in shock. "Well well, turns out you did pay attention to history back at school after all, kukuku" Kururu laughed dronily, "There is only enough for one, give that can to natsumi and your problems will disappear". "NO! We can t do this plan,  
If the humans all catch the red's disease from master natsumi then there will be no-one left to make gundum! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT, no evil death plans without my permission first!"  
Keroro stressed as he took the can and threw it in the bin, kururu did nothing but shrug and keep typing away on his computer as the leader stormed out of the lab.  
"That disease, THAT disease, why does kururu come up with these deathly things all the time with NO regards to those poor gundum models of the world!". "What disease sergeant? Is someone sick?"  
Came the voice of fuyuki from behind a closed door, "Master fuyuki, Ohh its nothing to worry about, just having a little conversation with kururu about the reds disease!"  
Keroro laughed unenthusiastically with a shrug as he walked past, "What s reds disease?" asked the voice again, this stopped the sergeant in his tracks, "YOU DONT KNOW?  
reds disease is the number one killer disease in the galaxy, there is no cure known and it wipes out whole planets at a time, heh but keron got lucky!". "That sounds awful,  
I hope someone finds a cure, maybe kururu can think of something!" fuyuki answered still from inside a different room, "It really is awful master fuyuki, your nose swells up to the size of an apple and goes bright red, AND THEN IT KEEPS GROWING AND GROWING UNTILL IT CRUSHES YOU!" by now the sergeant was shivering in fear at his own memories at what he was taught about the disease. "That sounds bad!" fuyuki answered as the door burst open to reveal the boy standing happily ready for school... with a big red nose in the middle of his face!  
"MASTER FUYUKI, Y Y YOU... YOUR YOUR..." the frog screamed as he backed away pointing franticly at the boys face, "I what sergeant? do I have something on my face?" fuyuki asked confusedly.  
At that the green frog passed out from the extreme fear of the situation.

"Cakey cake, its soo yummy, when its got a lot of sugar, lets bakey bake, stirring the mixture, lets add some more chocolate, takey take, the biggest slice of them all and..."  
Tamama sung cutely as he stuffed piece after piece of very expensive cake into his sugar and cream covered mouth messily. "TAMA-CHAN...? called a familiar voice from the corridor outside the tadpole s room. "MOMOCHI I'M IN HERE DESU!" he called as he licked his lips free of cream and wandered towards the door. "I want you to come somewhere with me today, but you will have to wear your human suit thing OK" the voice called as it came closer, "Where are we going? is it some place fun? do they have candy? this isn t another occasion where you are gonna use me to get fukii to like you is it?" asked the tadpole quickly as he ran to the door. Just as he was about to open the door for his friend it slammed open on his face, "WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT YOU UNGREATFULL..." the girl started angrily before she realised that she had sent her friend flying across the room, "Sorry tama-chan sorry".  
"owwie momochi... MOMOCHI!" he screamed as he opened his eyes and saw the big red blob in the middle of his friends face, "huh, what s wrong tama-chan?" she asked as he begun to cry, "MOMOCHI STAY BACK, YOU HAVE, YOU HAVE..." the little tadpole sobbed before he burst out into fits of wails and tears confusing the girl more.

"Mew" came the happy meow of kitty as she hopped gracefully down from the fence and landed neatly in front of her favourite frog s tent, "MEW" she meowed again louder.  
"I hear you, I hear you" Sighed the grouchy red alien as he pulled open his tent door and climbed out, "Huh?" he exclaimed as he caught glimpse of his normally snow white kitten with a bright red onesy costume on, "MEW!" meowed the kitten again, "Where did you get a red costume from? ... well I can t say I disapprove of the colour anyway"  
the frog shrugged as he ruffled the fur on the kitty s head. "I gave it too her, it was a heck of a lot of trouble to put it on, she just wouldn t stop scratching me, but Ohh well, at least its for a good cause" came the voice known as Natsumi Hinata as she pulled open the door window and stood watching the alien stroke his cat. "N N NATSUMI?"  
half cried half croaked the red frog as his voice left him from the sudden shock of seeing a great big red orb where the nose should be on his dream girl.  
"What? don t you like it? kitty seems to?" the girl asked sounding annoyed but looking clearly hurt, "... ... ..." Giroro pointed franticly at the nose as he tried to regain his voice.

"What a pathetic leader, won t even sacrifice a few toys for the invasion... Ohh well I don t really care... kukuku" mumbled a swirly glasses wearing yellow frog as he type type typed away at an equation on his computer. "Kururu, natsumi-chan told me to give this too you, you could say, passing on for a good cause"  
came the voice of an idiom using angol mois as she entered the lab uninvited gripping something tightly in her hand. Kururu turned his head boredly to take a quick glimpse at the girl before turning back in boredom, "That idiotic girl drunk the 'red summer' soda prototype that keroro threw away didn t she..." he sighed as he pressed a button "Pojito" and an insulation tube crashed down from the ceiling onto the girls head, "What is this, you could say, escape is impossible" she asked herself as she banged on the glass. Kururu Snickered and ignored her banging, completely un-aware of the fact that the nose was fake.

The wind blew gently showering the clearing with thousands of petals from the blossoming trees, a small blue frog alien hung upside down meditating on a branch of a pink cherry blossom tree, all was completely calm and silent. "DORORO" Called a loud shrill voice suddenly, causing the blue frog to suddenly lose concentration and fall out of he tree landing flat on his face. "Ohh you fell from a tree, are you ok?" Koyuki asked as she bent down to the alien, "I am fine, as the old pekaponian saying goes, even monkeys fall from trees..." dororo sighed as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Ehh, but you aren t a monkey?... ARE YOU?" the ninja girl asked as she got right up close in his face in a suspecting way.  
"No... I mean, its a saying and... Ohh never mind" he sighed and anime sweat dropped. "Ohh...Ok" the girl replied almost disappointedly, the frog turned around to face the girl to say something else but stopped dead as he saw the big red orb stuck to her face. "KOYUKI DONO! YOUR...!" he began to exclaim before he was interrupted by the girls frantic giggling as she toppled over to the ground. "KOYUKI DONO!" he cried running to her side in worry, the girl stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out another red orb which she quickly stuck to the blue assassins face startling the life out of him, "Natsumi-san told me all about today..." she giggled.

"...Today is called red nose day" Momoka laughed as she realised why her tadpole was upset, "This isn t my real nose, see..." she pulled the orb from her face.  
"...huh?" the little tadpole sniffled as he wiped the tears from his innocent eyes. "Why would you scare me like that, I though you had a deadly space disease!"  
he growled angrily, "Its because red nose day is a day when..." the bi-polar girl began.

"... When the better off people like us raise money by buying these ridiculous noses and stuff and give the money to the poor and needy" Natsumi explained to the kitty (who couldn t understand her at all) because Giroro had long since passed out from the shock of thinking natsumi would die of a disease she didn t have.  
"The money helps to..." she began again.

"...Buy food and shelter for the people of all different countrys apparently, that s what natsumi-chan said! you could say, helping a true cause!" Angol mois finished explaining to the yellow frog that was paying no-attention. "Well your stats show that you DON'T have reds disease... but I think I will just leave you there for a while anyway! KUKUKU"  
the scientist laughed meanly.

"Gero?... so by wearing that plastic red orb on your face and looking like a total moron... you might be saving pekaponians lives and stuff...?" Keroro asked in mild shock as he sat up (he had woken up ages ago but hadd'nt sat up yet). "Yup, pretty much, here..." Fuyuki laughed as he grabbed a nose from his pocket and stuck it on his froggy friends face (try saying that ten times -_-'), "Gero?" Keroro blinked a few times and cross eyedly stared at the new appendage, "Not bad... not the colour I'd chose though!"  
he pointed out. "You don t get to choose the colour sergeant, they are all red, now come on or we will be late!" Fuyuki laughed as he grabbed the frogs arm and began to walk towards the door, "Gero? where are we going?" the frog asked. Fuyuki then grabbed his costume and began to run, "To the marathon! gotta dress up and run to raise money!  
go get your human suit!" the boy commanded playfully, "YES SIR" Keroro saluted as he ran to get the suit. "AND HURRY, WE HAVE TO MEET EVERYONE THERE!" Fuyuki called as he went to change into his outfit, "EVERYONE?" Keroro asked as he jumped into the pekaponian suit, "ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE COMEING, EVERYONE TAKES PART!"  
Fuyuki called as he stepped out the room with an alien costume on. "What an amazing race... they work together to help the less fortunate..." Keroro thought happily as he ran to catch up his friend!


End file.
